Home
by UpsideofCrazy
Summary: Maximum Ride, the winged... workaholic? Where did that come from? From a bomb that shattered her world and her heart. Oneshot.


Maximum Ride, workaholic. I know, I know. Three words you never expected to see put together in a sentences. But, if I didn't work, I might… fade away. In other, not-so-poetic, words, I'd probably kill myself. The reason? My Flock, my family, was gone.

I had no clue whether they were dead or alive. They were just gone. I'd tried for weeks to contact them, to find them, to possibly rescue them; but I'd succeeded in doing was D) None of the above. They were MIA, and they had taken a huge chunk of my heart with them. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang… even Total, that pesky, black, know-it-all Scottie, had taken a part of me with him.

Really, it was my fault. I'm the one who _insisted_ on visiting that suspicious looking warehouse. (And by insisted I mean dragged the whole Flock along with me.) None of us were any the wiser to the bomb that was silently ticking out our doom. Not even Iggy, who, because of his blindness, had the strongest hearing out of all of us. We had fanned out, searching at my insistence (there's that word again) for anything bearing resemblance to Itex. I had just discovered its logo printed on a wooden box and was opening my mouth to proclaim my find when my world blew up. I mean, the warehouse literally exploded. The aforementioned bomb was the cause.

When my conscious so nicely decided to return, I began looking for my missing Flock. Shouting "REPORT!" until my voice cracked and gave out; I scrambled through the rubbish, looking for a sign, anything. A body would've been better than nothing; at least I would've known for sure their fate. Instead, I limped away from the warehouse in defeat, my heart broken, my soul shattered, and completely ignorant of my beloved Flock's fates…

…Which leads me to what I am now; a busy little bee by day and an insomniac by night. Sleep is overrated anyway. During my sleepless nights, I would scour the web, still vainly hoping for information of my Flock's whereabouts. Every so often, I would come across a promising lead and off I would fly, coming up with some excuse for why I wasn't at work. Dead ends, the lot of them; each creating one more crack in my already shattered heart.

Work gave me something to occupy myself with. It kept me breathing, kept me living. My life was not a happy one, but it was substantial. I had enough money to keep the electricity on, the water running, the food coming, and the essentials stocked. Every so often, I'd have a skirmish with one of Itex's minions. I always won and the fights kept me in shape. I wouldn't move from my office or bed otherwise. As much as I hated to admit it, I relished the battles; they took my mind off my missing family. Afterwards I'd have to move again, settling down in an apartment in a different town, taking another job. Another distraction from the bitter truth that was ever lurking at the back of my mind.

Right now I was working as a secretary. I'd been able to stay in this small town near the coast for longer than I had expected; so far it seemed that Itex hadn't been able to pin me down after our latest spit. Unfortunately, the guy I worked for was a jerk; a Class 1 Snob. Not that I'd ever say that to his face because he'd, you know, fire me. And I **really** needed this job. It kept me going, from thinking of the Flo…

_ Yes, we get it Maximum: You miss your Flock. Work keeps you from suicide. You live a pathetic life. You still aren't __**saving the world**__._

Something I forgot to mention; my Voice was still in action. Unfortunately. Annoying as ever, it did help to distract me when I started to go all soft and mushy and my memory decided to play cruel tricks on me. Which was often, unwanted, and painful.

So there you go. My pathetic life up until now. Save your pity; I don't need it. I just need my family, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see them, let alone bet them back, again. But hey, a girl can dream.

"Miss Smith? Miss Skye Smith? Someone to see you ma'am; the boss is too busy for him. Should I send him in?" Nancy sounded flustered, as usual. Nancy was the person who sits at the main desk in the lobby of the office building and makes calls all day long. I have no clue what people call that job; a Phoner, maybe? I don't really care. And yes, I said I was a secretary, but the name's really just a generalization. I do anything my boss, Mr. Withers, wants. (His name fits him perfectly. I swear he's the devil in a size XL suit and expensive shoes.) Including seeing people he had no time, or desire, for apparently. Oh, and for all those scratching their heads at the Skye Smith thing, it's an alibi. As in, a fake name. A cover-up. Something to keep the white-coats from finding me. Not that it works exceedingly well, mind you, and I have to change names every time I move. You should see the list of possible alibis I've come up with; it's quite amazing, if I do say so myself. As to how I got a job, four years passed since the bomb incident, meaning I'm 18 – a legal adult. A bit young to get a job, yes, but there's no way in hell I'm going to college, and I need the money and the distraction. Turns out I'm a pretty good worker when I want to be, even with the ADHD. My guess is that I'm so broken and emotionless I can't become ADHD if I wanted to. I can also drive, unbelievable and unnecessary as that is, especially recalling my earlier attempts behind the wheel. However, I think I'd give poor Nancy a heart attack if I swept into my office trailing giant wings behind me so I drive to work every morning.

Oh right. Nancy was expecting an answer.

"Send 'em in." I murmured absently, flicking through random pictures on the web and setting the phone down. As I had nothing to do at the moment, I allowed myself time to continue my futile search. So far, nothing. But I kept hoping.

As the handle on the door began to turn, I quickly closed the window on my screen (but not before bookmarking the page), the screen retreating to a dummy-document. It was a completed Word document, just to look official, and a document I had finished two weeks ago. I used it as a cover-up for all of my non-work-related work. It was so whoever I was talking to wouldn't tell the boss how I was looking up pictures of winged things on the web. I don't think Withers would take that well.

"Come in." I said, looking up for a second at the visitor, and then glancing back down to my phony work. Then looking back up again as my brain finally processed the image of the person I had so quickly glimpsed. He was a dark-eyed man with olive-toned skin and longish black hair. Tall and clothed in a suit of all black, he looked like an older version of-

"Fang?" I whispered incredulously, so quietly a normal human wouldn't have heard. But if the fluttering in my heart and the hope in my head were correct, the man I was talking to was no normal human being. He was one of the Flock that I had searched for through four long years.

As if connected to a puppet string, the dark man's head snapped up, his midnight eyes staring at me. But I'd already lowered my head, back to the softly glowing computer screen in an attempt to cover-up. I saw his unnaturally fast movements, though. Could it be? Was it another trap? Oh please, let him be the real thing!

_ Why don't you find out Max? Test him; taunt him with things only the true Fang would know._

_ Thank you for your pearls of wisdom, O ever helpful Voice._ I though back at my brain roommate. The fact that it had responded to maybe-Fang was a big hint. Now, how else could I "test" him, as the Voice had put it?

"May I ask your name sir, and your business?" I questioned, while my mind raced. How could I test him without catching his suspicion? If he was a true Flock member, he'd be extra wary around strangers, like he would think I was, and would shut down and make some excuse to leave if I seemed too prying, or too knowledgeable about certain matters.

"Nicholas Fletcher. Just Nick, if you please. I'm here regarding a virus-protection installment for my laptop." My heart gave a tiny squeeze. Nick! He had used his fake name; the one he had been given from way back when! And he was here for protection for his laptop! Fang had owned a laptop, and had loved it. Did he still own it? If Nick truly was Fang, he apparently did. Or he had at least gotten himself a new one. Of course, I had searched for Fang's blog on the web multiple times, but he'd somehow hidden it, probably in protection against Itex.

I'd thought of a test. Giving "Nick" a clipboard of papers and a pencil, I asked, "Please fill out these forms."

When he glanced up to receive the materials, I asked, "Do you need another **eraser** for the pencil? Or is the one already on it good enough?" I put a slight emphasis on eraser while giving him big, innocent eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. If this were the true Fang, any mention of an Eraser, whether pencil or wolf-man orientated, would cause a definite reaction. Even though the test was incredibly lame, it was the best I could come up with in less than a minute, and I was pretty darn proud of myself!

Sure enough, upon hearing the word "eraser", so called "Nick's" jaw clenched, and I saw his eyes flick around , searching for any enemy. Even though Erasers were all long gone, "retired" as the School had put it, my Flock would still become agitated with any mention of them and do a quick check of the surrounding area. The same had proved true for Nick/maybe-Fang. I couldn't tell for sure if this was my beloved bird-boy just yet, so another test was necessary. Now, if I could just _think_ of something…

"Is something the matter?" I questioned while my brain got to work, a little surprised he hadn't realized that it was Maximum Ride who was sitting before him. I guess I had changed some; I wore nicer clothes (it was a requirement for the job; at least I didn't have to wear skirts), my blonde hair had darkened to a light brown and I wore it short, my cheekbones had become more defined, and I had, uh, _obtained_ _my figure_ so to speak.

"No, everything's fine, Miss… Smith?" Nick/Fang questioned looking at the golden nameplate I had. He accepted the clipboard and pencil I offered him, but declined the eraser. I wonder why.

"Skye. Please, just call me Skye." I smiled, as I noticed his eyes glazing over.

"Skye, what an… unusual name. It's very lovely, though." He finished hurriedly, apparently scared of offending me with the "unusual" comment. Guessing the reason as to why his eyes glazed over at the mention of my name wasn't difficult; it was the reason I'd picked the name. The reference to the sky, the endless domain in which I was free to soar, always made my heart leap and my wings itch. My eyes might've glazed over a bit as well, but I quickly shook that off, looking for another "test" as Nick/Fang scribbled away.

Glancing around my office, my eyes rested on a dark feather lying on the ground near the closed door.

_ Bingo!_ I thought, inwardly smiling. Outwardly, I reached down and plucked the feather (yes, I get the irony, thank you) of the ground. Twirling it around in my fingers, I scrutinized it, trying to determine if it was Fang's. The coloring and shape of the feather told me it was.

Trying to stay calm, I asked "Oh, it's beautiful! Did you by any chance drop it?"

Just like I was hoping, Nick/Fang flushed and stammered, "N-no…" misinterpreting my innocent question. Although it would be a bit weird for someone to walk around with a "lucky feather" in their pocket, I had seen it happen. However, I still didn't know if this was really Fang, or some Itex-made copy. I had met my clone, and though she had acted a bit different from me, she looked identical. I didn't know if Fang had one, but I wasn't taking any chances.

_ It's okay Max, that's the real Fang and not some copy. I'm only telling you this because I'm tired of listening to you moping 24/7, and would like you to get back to saving the world. No need to thank me._

"I knew it!" I shout-whispered, joy overtaking me as I for once decided that the Voice had proved itself worthy; it had saved itself from a snappy comeback to its snappy sentence. I was too happy in finding one of my Flock that I just couldn't keep still or silent. Which I have troubles doing in normal situations. From the corner of my seat, I noticed Fang silently inching towards the door. Oh great! He probably thought I was some sort of scientist-freak out to get him or something. I had to act fast before I lost him again.

Leaping up from my seat, I rushed forward and enveloped Fang in a hug.

"Oh my god, Fang. I thought you had died!" I was laughing and crying at the same time, pretty much going into hysterics. I was so, so glad to have him back.

Fang recoiled, shoving me away. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" His face was blank and his voice the same but I still knew him better than anybody, even after so many years, so I could pick up the slight widening of his eyes and the undercurrent in his tone. He was seriously freaked out. Joy, he still thought I was an evil Itexian.

"You don't recognize me?" I said, somewhat hurt. I thought it would just click into place for him as soon as I said his true name. I guess I'd just have to give him a push in the right direction, especially since he was starting to edge towards the window now, which had become closer to him than the door when I'd hug-tackled him.

"Wait!" I commanded, and he froze at my tone of voice. Yup, I still had my leader-voice, used to shout above the noise of battle and to make my Flock drop and give me twenty at any given moment. I'm kidding about the dropping and giving me twenty-ing, but that voice was still enough to make any of the Flock obey, and obey immediately. Reaching behind me, under my shirt, I fingered my wings, and pried off a loose feather. Bringing it up in front of me, I showed it to the stunned Fang, begging him to recognize it as mine, as Max's, and to recognize _me_. From the way his eyes were widening even more, I took it he did.

"Do you-" I cleared my throat to stop my voice from cracking, "Do you know if the others made it out of the bomb? Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, even Total? Please, I'm worried sick. I thought all of you were dead, or wounded, or captured by Itex!" I was mortified when a few tears leaked out of my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. I hardly ever cried. I'd only spent half a minute sobbing when I realized my Flock was missing; after that I'd leapt into action. I hadn't cried again since that day, and it looked like I had just broken my streak.

"Max…?" Fang whispered, as if he could hardly believe it. He probably couldn't; I mean, I was really surprised when one of the people I had been looking for through four years had just turned up in front of me.

"The one and only!" I choked out, before I was sobbing and clinging to him as if he were my rock of calm in my sea of madness. Which, now that I think about it, he was. Fang hesitantly wrapped his muscular arms around my shaking frame, comforting me in a distant manner, as if still overcoming the shock of seeing me again. How I'd missed him!

"Do you know where any of the others are?" I asked again once I had calmed down a bit. Fang's shirt was now efficiently soaked. I made a mental note to buy him a new one with a bit of this week's salary.

"Are you really Max?" Fang asked hesitantly, looking down at me. I was hurt that he still didn't recognize me. Wait, maybe he was having the same issue I'd had of trying to discern a real person from a clone. Fang didn't have an occasionally helpful voice to clue him in.

Swallowing down another batch of upcoming tears, I looked Fang straight in the eye and said, "My name is Maximum Ride. I am no clone. Of course that's just what a clone would say, but it's the truth." Then I stood up on tiptoes (damn, he had gotten even taller!) and whispered the word Angel, Nudge, Total, and I had decided on a long time ago in Europe, a word only the true Flock members would know. That caused him to crack a smile, and before I knew it I was being crushed. Fang was still as strong as I remembered him, if not stronger, and just as warm.

Breathing in his comforting scent, I allowed myself to relax for the first time in four years, and my hands snaked up to rest around his neck.

"All the others are back at the house we set up. They're all safe. _We're_ the ones who thought you had died." Fang's voice shook a little at the last word, and he gave me a squeeze, as if to make sure I was real. Pulling back from me a bit to examine my face, Fang brushed away a stray strand of hair that had escaped from my clip.

"Can I go see them?" I whispered, my entire being overflowing with happiness. Oh God, was it possible to die from being too happy? Cause if it was, I was going to keel over any second. A giant grin split my face as I looked up at Fang. I had my Flock back. I could quit this stupid job. I could _live_ again!

"We can leave this instant, if you want." Fang smiled back, not as face-splitting a smile as mine, but momentous for him. If anything, his smile caused my smile to grow until my cheeks smarted and my eyes watered. Then I realized my eyes were watering because they were threatening to cry again. When had I become such a pansy?

"Shh… shh… It's okay." Fang whispered, rocking me back and forth as I started to cry, again. Thank goodness my office was sound-proof, otherwise someone would've come running by now with all the noise Fang and I were making. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, Fang cupped my face gently.

"Sorry in advance Max, but I've been waiting four years to do this." Fang's voice was filled with passion, and I was a bit surprised by his words. Words didn't even compare to actions, and Fang's next action startled me even more.

He kissed me.

It was a warm kiss, a soft kiss, a kiss full of promise. I relished it, and eagerly kissed back. I was done running away from him, not after I had nearly lost him. Besides, I finally realized I had wanted this!

After a couple of minutes, I broke of the kiss to scribble something on a note, much to Fang's disappointment. I swear I hear him growl a bit and I smiled at his possessiveness. The note stated that I quit, and they could send my last paycheck to my bank account.

Taking Fang's hand, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I led him to the window. Thankfully, I was on the 23 story, the top floor of the building, so flying away would be easy. I hated offices, but at least mine had a view. Not that I would be coming back again. Releasing Fang's hand, I jumped out the window and relished the feeling of free falling for a few precious seconds before releasing my wings and soaring up into the cloudy sky. Hopefully, no one was watching. If they were, I really didn't give a damn.

Following after me, I soon felt Fang above me and I offered him my hand. We flew synchronized, wings beating as one, hands entwined, back to a small house on a mountain side. I saw four figures and one smaller speck rushing out of the house, wings protruding from all the figures, even the speck. Laughing, I broke away from Fang, who had his copy-righted smirk on his face, as I dived towards the figures, my Flock. Crashing into them, with Fang right behind me, my heart soared. I was Home.


End file.
